The Game of Life
by blindingdarkness15
Summary: What would happen if all of the titans were sucked into a tournament for heroes just like in winner take all? Well, this is it. They have been taken to a alternate dimension, and now, the game is on. pairings RaRo,StSp, TBB, CyOC
1. Challenges

Well, this is my first Fan Fic ever! I know I only joined about 4 days ago, but I needed to post a new TT story. Not many people have done stories like this, even though I had expected a lot of people would have after Winner Take All, but this is gonna be a little different.

Couplings are: Raven/Robin, Star/Speedy, Terra/Beast Boy, and Cyborg/OC. But, it will be Star/Robin for the first couple chapters, so if you are a Rae Rob fan, don't leave, and if you are a Star/Rob fan, you'll get what you want for about 3 or 4 chapters. ENJOY!

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

We arrive at Titan's Tower while our wonderful heroes are deep within a game of poker. (Don't know anything about it, so don't yell if I say something wrong or make a mistake!) Playing with fake money chips, their scores are all over the map. Starfire, of course, is in last due to her not knowing how to play the game. Raven is in fourth, but has been even quieter than she usually is the entire game. Beast Boy is in third, creeping slowly on Cyborg, who's in second. And none other than robin is in the lead.

"All right people, this is our last hand. Whoever wins is excused from any cleaning during the week AND gets to assign who does what chore." Cyborg said as he began to deal out the cards.

"So, let's see. After I win, Cyborg can clean the bathrooms, Beast Boy can vacuum, and Raven can do all the dishes, and scrub down the T-car. Starfire can be excused from it all, well, because I like her so much," Robin said as he kissed star on the cheek. (Ugh, I can't believe I'm actually writing this!)

Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned as Starfire blushed. Raven sat there still, before she said, "Don't be a sore loser when I win, Robin."

Robin jerked his head around. "What makes you so sure you will win? You're in fourth place. There's no way you can beat me!" he said.

Raven smirked, and then shrugged. "Lucky guess," she said quietly.

He furrowed his brow. He then picked up his card and looked at it. "Hah, who does she think she is? I've got this game made! I have the winning hand right here." He thought to himself. He slid over 80 blue chips, which were supposed to be hundred dollar ones.

They all gasped. "You're betting 8000, without even thinking about it?" Cyborg said, as he sweat-dropped. Robin crossed his arms and nodded.

Raven looked at the pile, and then slid 105 blue chips in. Robin's eyes opened as wide as they go. "What? You actually think you're going to beat me?" he practically shouted.

Raven sat back in her chair, and said, "Wait and see."

He pushed 40 more blue chips. She responded by pushing 50. He then pushed 75, hoping to intimidate her. She stared at him, and he thought he had now won.

But he almost dropped dead as she pushed her entire pile into the middle. "If we were actually playing, that would be about 50 thousand on my part," she said.

He looked at her, his mind going nuts, telling him he should go over there and smack her, then kill her. Robin took a deep breath, and pushed his pile in as well. "That's-that's 120 thousand, totaling the amount to 230 thousand. Whoever wins this hand will win that entire game," He said, also adding in Star's ten thousand, Beast boy's 15, and Cyborg's 35.

"I'll go first," Star said cheerfully. She laid down a 3 of diamonds, a six of spades, a two and four of hearts, and a jack of club. "I am victorious! I have all pictures!" she said happily.

"Star, you have to get either consecutive numbers in a certain set, or the same number in certain sets. Like this, I have 3 aces," Beast Boy said happily as he laid them down.

Cyborg shook his head. "Sorry man, but your dreams end here!" he said as he put his 4 kings onto the table.

Raven looked at Robin. "Bird Boy, I insist you go first, considering it will take all pressure off of me when I lose," Raven said gloomily. But Robin didn't know that it wasn't all true.

He chuckled to himself, and then he smiled and shook his head playfully. He said, "You played well everyone, but Raven will have the joys of cleaning everything, now that I have won," He said as he put down a straight in spades.

Raven's eyes opened widely.

"See, I'm so much better than you are," Robin said with a smile.

"Robin, you are good, but there is so much more you need to learn, like a good poker face. For now though, I hope you enjoy scrubbing toilets." She said with a grin. Robin's jaw dropped after his smile disappeared. Rave gingerly turned over her hand, to show them her royal flush in hearts. She then went and grabbed all of the chips.

"That was fun, I need to go meditate though," she said as she stepped up. "Oh, I almost forgot. Cyborg, you can scrub the car, Beast boy, you can do the dishes, Star, you can vacuum, and robin, have fun in all the bathrooms," she said as she walked away with her cloak swinging gracefully behind her.

Cyborg then did a little victory dance, for scrubbing his car was his favorite thing to do. Star and beast boy decided to go watch TV, and robin still sat there, jaw wide open.

After a few minutes, he shook himself out of it, and then got up, and walked toward his room. He looked around in a spaced out way. He then saw something he had never noticed before; Raven's room was right next to his.

He decided that he had been acting like a jerk the entire time. He knocked on her door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still nothing. He then decided it was his job as leader to make sure she was all right. Plus, he really wanted to see her room.

He gently opened the door. He walked in, and was surprised that it wasn't as creepy as everyone thought it would have been. It was a dark purple color, with a black rug. There were large sculptures, and big paintings. She had tall bookcases, and a desk, but that was it. His eyes traveled around the room. He saw her lying on the ground, fast asleep. He walked over, and gingerly picked her up, and put her on the bed.

He pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, but his hand was grabbed soon after. He looked down awkwardly at the light purple hand clasping his green gloved one.

"Robin, what are you doing in my room?" she said quietly.

"I had knocked on your door, because I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk, but after I heard no answer, I came in. I saw you asleep on the ground, so I picked you up and put you on your bed. I didn't think you'd wake up, though." He said as he began to rub the back of his neck.

She smiled, but then was surrounded by a white light, and she disappeared. Robin gasped, and his eyes went big before he was zapped.

He then found himself standing next to raven in a large room with about 50 other people. Star, Cyborg, and Beast boy were then standing next to them.

A voice then came out over the loud speaker. "Welcome everyone, to the Battle Blitz (I couldn't come up with anything else, so I took the name from Teen Titans fighting game) You 50 lucky people have been chosen to fight among yourselves, to fight for a wonderful prize. We will call you back in about an hour or two to tell you who our top 16 finalists are, so dress to impress."

The people were then flashed back to wherever they had been before. The titans looked around the tower in disbelief, not exactly knowing where they had been just a few minutes before.

"Uh, what just happened?" Beast Boy said as he scratched his head vigorously

Robin said, "We were all invited to participate in some tournament, which I think we all should." Robin said.

"We need to get dressed, though," Starfire said with a smile on her face. Her face then lit up again about 2 minutes after. "I think we should dress each other. Cyborg can dress robin, robin can dress Beast boy, and Beast Boy can dress Cyborg. Then, I'll dress Raven, and she will pick out my wardrobe. Do you like?" she said, nodding her head hopefully.

They all shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Robin said. Star then squealed and grabbed Raven's hand.

Robin walked downstairs in a leather jacket over a light blue mesh shirt. He wore very worn dark jeans. Glancing at his watch, he knew that that would be called down soon.

Cyborg came down with a long black jacket on. Underneath it, he wore a bright yellow shirt, and a bright orange pair of pants. "That's the last time I ever let Beast Boy near me with anything neon."

Star came down next. She was in a dark red halter top, and diamond studded black flares. Her hair piled on top of her head in a very messy bun.

Beast Boy walked down, strutting his stuff, acting like he thought he was cool. He was in a plaid jumpsuit, and wore large combat boots over it. His hair was gelled in front of his face. All three other titans began to laugh hysterically. Beast boy then frowned angrily.

They looked up at the staircase, hoping to see Raven, but there was nothing still. Star furrowed her brow. "Friend Raven? Please come down. We wish to see your outfit," Star said. She still didn't come down. Star sighed, and flew upstairs.

A few moments later, she walked out with a smile on her face. She floated downstairs. "RAVEN!" she shouted angrily.

They watched the stairs closely, hoping she would come down soon. Their mouths opened. She walked downstairs. She wore a white tank top, and an asymmetrical bright pink skirt. She wore chunky heeled sandals, and her hair was scrunched and pulled back with a pink clip.

"Friend Raven! Doesn't she look wonderful?" Star said as she placed her arms around her shoulders.

"I can't believe you managed to talk me into wearing white and pink at the same time." She said as she crossed her arms. There was then a large white flash, and they found themselves at the mysterious place, but now it looked like a ballroom.

OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH! OOH!

The Titans were sitting at the same table with a girl that had long black hair with pink streaks. She wore this really glitzy black outfit that Raven really liked.

They stopped the small chitchat they were making with her when a young man stepped up. He had messy black hair with red coloring. He adjusted the microphone, and then spoke into it. "Hello, my name is Wyatt Tashioro, and I was that winner from last year, which is why I will be hosting the event this year. (I do not own that name, or the image. It belongs to dark16angel, and is found in the Code Lyoko story The new Kids. It's actually a pretty good story.) To begin, we will find out who has placed where, which will decide who will face who in our first round. The judges have chosen how many points each person should get, so here it is."

"In 16th place, we have Speedy, the skilled archer, and apprentice of the magnificent Green arrow. In 15th is Plasmus, a man who has the ability to be made of some weird gooey junk. In 14th, we have Control Freak, the couch potato with the ability to turn inanimate object into evil monsters. In 13th place is Jinx, the spicy girl with much knowledge of hexes. In 12th place, it is Beast Boy, the teen titan shape shifter and party animal. Coming in at 11th, is the powerful water breathing telepath, Aqualad. In 10th place, we have Starfire, the beautiful alien princes, who'll pack a powerful punch. In 9th is Elektrana, the talented witch. In 7th place is Cyborg, a mean metallic masher. At 6th is Gizmo, the mean little boy with horrible language, but cool toys. In 5th is Terra, the rocking rock and roll queen. In 4th is Bumblebee, the butt-kicking queen of the hive. In 3rd, is mammoth, the maniacal monster," he said before he took a slight pause.

Raven and Robin looked at each other. Neither of them had made it yet, but Robin wasn't worried. He knew he'd either come out on top, or if he didn't, it definitely couldn't be Raven who did.

Wyatt turned back to the stressed out group. 34 other people still had high hopes for it, but 32 would be crushed when they found out who had made it. "In second place, we have…"

I think I'll let you wonder a little bit before I continue. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. I only have one story, and I will be able to update soon.

Last night was the first time I saw Birthmark, and that has got to be the best episode ever. Anyway, has anyone seen the quest or Cyborg the barbarian? I haven't seen them, but I've heard they're nothing great. Okay, g2g. BYE!


	2. The Beginning

Hi, my long waiting reviewers. I can't believe I got 7 reviews for the first chapter. So now, I'm sitting at the computer bored, because I am now in a short leg cast. I bruised my bone or something like that. The only good things are that I can walk on it, and its hot pink! Anyways, last chapter, I forgot to put someone in 8th place, so in 8th, it's Cinderblock. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, or Wyatt Tashioro. He belongs to dark16angel. I do own Elektrana though.

FLASHBACK- Raven and Robin looked at each other. Neither of them had made it yet, but Robin wasn't worried. He knew he'd either come out on top, or if he didn't, it definitely couldn't be Raven who did.

Wyatt turned back to the stressed out group. 34 other people still had high hopes for it, but 32 would be crushed when they found out who had made it. "In second place, we have…"-END

"Robin, the Boy Wonder trained by the Dark Knight himself. And in first…" Wyatt paused again. Raven pretended to be very interested with her hands because she was going to be so embarrassed when she didn't make it, for there was no possible way she could finish before Robin.

"In first is the half-demon who you do not want to get mad, Raven!" he said. Raven stopped dead, and looked around at people to make sure she didn't imagine it. Star, Cyborg and Beast Boy started to cheer like mad. Robin looked as if he was going to pop a vein.

YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

Dinner was later served, and now people began to dance. Raven sat at the table while Beast Boy and Terra danced, Cyborg and Elektrana dance, Star and Speedy danced, and Jinx and Aqualad danced.

"Raven? I was wondering- uh- do you want to dance?" she heard from behind her. She turned around quickly and saw Robin standing there uncomfortably. She smiled, knowing it takes a lot of courage for a guy to ask someone to dance. She then nodded.

When they got to the floor, The Killer's "Mr. Brightside" was playing. (I don't know why I chose that song. I love it though!) Robin grasped her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist as she draped hers around his neck.

"Sorry, I'm not a very good dancer," Raven said with a slight blush. Robin smiled warmly, making her feel a little better.

Cyborg, who was standing at the bar, looked at the two of them, and shook his head. "Don't they look great together?" someone said next to him. It was Elektrana. She wore a glitzy black tank top with matching frayed pants, and her black hair had many streaks of pink.

"You know it," Cyborg said. "It'll never happen though. He's too scared to admit things like that," Cyborg said with a shake of his head.

"Don't be so sure about that. I feel magic in the air," Elektrana said before she walked away.

"God, that girl is strange. But, I like her," Cyborg thought to himself.

Later that night, rooms were assigned. Raven was with Elektrana, Star was with Terra, Robin was with Cyborg, and Beast Boy was with Aqualad.

Raven sat on her bed reading a book, while Elektrana walked around frantically. "What are you looking for?" Raven said, not looking up from her book. Raven then readjusted he strap on her black camisole that matched with her black boy cut shorts.

"I can't find my book of spells, and the first round begins tomorrow," Elektrana said as she went digging through a pile of clothes. She then stood up, and saw Raven floating it in the air after she found it. "THANKYOU!" she squealed.

Raven put her book down and brought her legs close to her. "So…you're a witch?" she said.

"Kind of. I'm actually half witch, half sorceress." Elektrana said with a smile.

"So…can I see what you can do?" Raven said with a small smile. Elektrana smiled and stood up. Just by looking at Raven's bed, she made it float in mid-air.

"Okay, you can put me down now," Raven said shakily. "Is that it, because I can do the exact same thing?" Raven said.

"I'm just getting started," the witch said with a devious smile. She pointed to the mirror, and it cracked almost instantly.

Raven looked at her with an amazed smile. "Can I try something on you?" Elektrana said with a hopeful smile.

Raven stopped. "What?" she asked.

"It's just a little…spell," Elektrana said.

Raven looked really unsure, but then agreed. "Will you just tell me what it is though?" Raven said.

"It's a spell that affects any one. It won't hurt you. It will make you sleepy, and then numb for a little while. You'll then fall asleep. It makes you feel very peaceful." Elektrana said with a small shrug.

Raven took a deep breath, and nodded. Elektrana sat across from her, and sighed. She raised her pale hands, and then began to chant a Latin incantation. Her eyes turned a bright pink, and large zaps of what looked like electricity bolted from her hands and into Raven's chest. Raven looked down at her chest.

She then felt overwhelming pain in her chest. It ripped through her body. She felt as if she was being stabbed with a knife that was on fire. She tried to tell Elektrana what was wrong, but she could talk, let alone barely breathe.

She then began to fell dizzy and light headed, so she flopped down onto the bed, feeling very weak. Elektrana looked at her worried, and tried to do a reversal, but she was too worked up, nothing happened. Raven's eyes then closed slowly, and she tumbled onto the ground. Elektrana had done it right, why had it taken such a weird effect on Raven? But she knew if she didn't get help soon…well, she didn't want to think about that.

Elektrana pulled on a pair of blue flip-flops and her pulled her black robe over her hot pink nightgown, and ran to the room across the hall. She pounded on the door. "Someone, help," she shouted. The door swung open to reveal a yawning robin tying his mask.

"Do have any idea what time it is? You do know we're fighting in the morning, right?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Please, something's wrong with Raven! I tried a small spell on her that I've done thousands of times, but it taken strange effects on her, and I can't get her up!" she said, almost beginning to cry.

Robin froze. He placed a hand on her back, and ran into the other room. He saw Raven lying there on the ground. He ran over, and picked her, and placed her on the bed.

He grabbed her small chin, and said, "Raven, Raven. Raven, can you hear me?" hoping it would wake her up. But when he saw her head flop back onto the bed, he swore to himself.

"What kind of spell was it?" he said looking at Elektrana who as standing in the doorway.

"It was a spell that has normal effects on any human. It's a peace spell. You feel sleepy and numb, and then you fall asleep." She said with a huge amount of worry in her voice.

Robin thought about it for a minute. It then hit him. "That's why. What'll it do to people who aren't human?" he said.

"I'm not sure, why?" Elektrana said with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know why she'd let you do it. Raven's half-demon, remember? It must be affecting the demon part of her." He said looking at the unmoving girl on the bed.

"I'm going to ask you to try the removal spell again. Just relax, take a deep breath, and do it," he said calmly.

She nodded nervously, and then stood above Raven on the other side of the bed. She chanted in Latin again, and placed her hand on Raven's chest. The pink spurts of light flew out of Raven almost as if they were magnetic.

Raven's eyes opened widely very quickly, and she gasped for air. She looked at Robin and Elektrana. "What happened?" she said out of breath as she fell back against the pillows.

"You know how she did that spell. It's for human bodies only. She forgot to tell you. So, it took really bad effects on you. Are you okay?" Robin said.

Raven rolled her eyes, and nodded.

"Thank you Robin." Elektrana said as she went to close the door after he left. He smiled, and wandered back into his own room.

She turned and saw Raven smiling. "You like him, don't you?" Elektrana said before she got into bed.

Raven looked at her. "Are you joking? Robin's my best friend, why would I like him? Just like the way you were hitting on Cyborg last night?" she said with a smile.

"Who, Tin Man? Nah, he's a really _really_ good friend," Elektrana said with a smile before she zapped out the light.

HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!

The next morning everyone was up early ready for the big fight announcements. People were stretching, punching the air, and warming up their powers.

Wyatt came up to the podium. "All right fighters. Here are the fights for today. We have Speedy vs. Raven, Plasmus vs. Robin, Control Freak vs. Mammoth, Jinx vs. Bumblebee, Beast Boy vs. Gizmo, Aqua Lad vs. Terra, Elektrana vs. Cyborg and Starfire vs. Cinderblock. The fights will take place in various locations, and you will all be brought back here once a winner of each battle has been determined. The fights will take place in approximately 5 minutes. Good luck to all, and remember, it isn't if you win of lose, it's how you play the game," he said before he left.

Raven rolled her eyes. After sitting down for a little while, she was zapped to a large mountainous area with Speedy. "LET THE COMPETITION BEIN!" she heard from no where. And she now knew, it was on.

I'm going to end it there, hope you liked it. I have to go before my sister rips my head off for not letting her use the computer. BYE!


	3. Round one

Well, I'm back, and I can't believe that I have over 11 reviews for only 2 chapters. Anyway, uh, I have nothing else to say, so I think I'm just gonna start.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven stood directly across from Speedy. She began to lift large rocks off the ground, and hurl them at him. He managed to dodge the rocks as he flung arrows at her. She did back flips to avoid them.

She stopped as he did as well. She took a deep breath, and raised him in the air and held him there.

He squirmed through her powers to reach an arrow. He shot it. It zoomed for Raven, but she couldn't evade it.

The heat arrow burned through the shoulder of her leotard and burned most of her cloak. She pulled it off, and threw it to the side. When she turned her head again, she saw Speedy shooting another arrow at her. This one hit her other shoulder and burned through it.

She ran to him. She floated over him, and tried to grab the bow. He still held onto it, but she had a better grip onto it.

She pulled harder. She then used her powers, and pushed him away. He flew backward, while she held the bow. She placed it on her knee, and snapped it like a dead twig.

"NO!" Speedy shouted as he raised his head off the ground. She threw the bow on the ground. She then offered him a hand to help him up. He grabbed it, and threw her onto other ground.

She was awed. She stood up, and smacked him so hard it left red stripes on his face.

She then heard, "Winner, Raven." A few minutes later they were transported back to the area that they had been held in before.

She looked around at her surroundings. People stood there; bruised, cut, unconscious, even bleeding. She walked over to wear Robin was standing. He had a few tears in his outfit, but that was it.

"Hey Raven," he said. He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. The pain in her shoulder reminded her of the burns she still had on her shoulders.

"Ow," she said softly as she removed his hand from her shoulders. Robin looked at her, and then at her arms.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he said. She gingerly pulled down the uppermost area of the leotard and showed him the red burns.

She then saw Wyatt step up to the podium. She looked forward. "The first round has finally ended. We have now gone down from 16 finalists to 8. The winners are as following. In the fight with Speedy vs. Raven, winner is Raven. The fight between Plasmus and Robin, Robin prevailed as winner. In the fight of Control Freak and Mammoth, Control Freak came out as winner. The fight between Jinx and Bumblebee has Jinx as winner. In the fight of Beast Boy and Gizmo, Gizmo is the winner. With terra and Aqualad, Terra has won. In the fight with Elektrana and Cyborg, Elektrana prevails. And with Starfire and Cinderblock, Starfire has won. Second round shall begin tomorrow at 7:30. You all have the rest of the day for yourself." He said as he walked off.

YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA! YEA!

After raven had bandaged her burns, she pulled on a new leotard. Elektrana sat on the bed across from her.

"I'm bored. What so you want to do?" she whined on and on.

Raven raised an eyebrow, and said, "Deal with it, I don't care." She then pulled out one of her ancient gigantic books.

"I have an idea, let's invite Cyborg and Robin over," she said before she ran out of the room.

Raven opened her eyes widely, and then groaned. She dropped her book onto the ground. She then smiled deviously. When she saw that Elektrana had left her key on the nightstand, she went to the door, and saw that she was standing in the door across the hall, and talking to Cyborg.

She laughed to herself. She gently shut the door, and flipped the lock. She then went to flopped onto her bed. She then let out a very small giggle.

Then she heard pounding on the door. "RAVEN! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Elektrana yelled.

"What…I can't hear you? Can you open the door?" Raven mocked. She walked toward the door, and opened the peephole to see a very angry witch.

"Raven, open the door," she heard someone say calmly. It was Robin. She sighed , and opened the door.

"It's not my fault that she left her key in the room." She said as she turned her back, and threw Elektrana her key. She caught it and shoved it into her pocket grumbling.

A little while later, they were sitting on the beds; Robin and Raven on one, with Elektrana and Cyborg on the other. They talked about the other people in the competition. Cyborg complained about losing to a girl, which caused Elektrana to punch him backwards onto the bed. They then started to talk about a very touchy subject; who they thought was going to win.

"Well, everyone should just give up, because I know that I am the definite winner." Robin boasted.

"Don't hold your breath," Raven said monotonously.

"Yeah, because Raven knows that the only one who's going to win is me," Elektrana said.

"No, Raven knows that I'm going to win. She's just trying to make herself seem important." Robin joked.

Raven gave him an evil look. "How do you know what I'm thinking? That's what I thought," She said as she pushed him back onto the bed.

He then grabbed her, and pushed her onto the bed. "You are trying to challenge me? Don't' even think about it, because I know your weakness. One that no one else knows," he said very darkly.

She raised her eyebrows, but the burst out laughing, when Robin began to tickle her. She began to hit his arms, but he was very persistent.

Cyborg and Elektrana looked at each other strangely. "Something is definitely going on between them," Cyborg whispered to Elektrana. She raised her eyebrows and nodded.

Cyborg and Elektrana stared at them. Raven laughed, but he wouldn't stop. She then stopped, and lay back against the bed limply. Robin stopped, and stared at her. She then smiled deviously, and punched him until he flew across the floor.

"That'll teach you to mess with me again," She said with a flip of her mauve colored hair.

Robin growled. He got up slowly, and sat back down next to her.

"Uh, Robin, it's getting late, I think it's time we get going," Cyborg said as he dragged him out of the bedroom.

Raven looked at Elektrana. "What?" she said strangely.

Elektrana smiled happily. "Nothing, don't worry," she said as she walked into the bathroom.

Raven gave her an odd look, but then lay back against her pillows smiling.



The next morning, the 8 contenders woke up bright and early ready to battle on. Wyatt came up again to the podium. "Welcome to the final eight. We only have 3 battles left until we find out who the winner of this desired competition will be. But for now, we'll start with today's battles. The competitions are as following; Raven versus Control Freak, Robin versus Jinx, Terra versus Elektrana, and Starfire versus Gizmo. Good luck to all. Now, let the Elite 8 begin. (I borrowed that from the NCAA competition.)"

Raven then found herself in a large arena with herself in the stands. Robin and Jinx were in the playing field.

"So now everyone is going to watch us…perfect," she muttered sarcastically. She placed her chin in her hand, and decided that this actually may be interesting. Or, at least somewhat.

0123456678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Well, that's all for now folks. I'm really bored, and I don't have anything else to do, so I might just write the chapter now. Anyway, the next chapters will be very exciting, including the first fight with two titans. (wonder who it could be)


	4. Growing feelings

I'm back. I would've updated sooner, but as I was almost done writing this, my computer kept deleting it, so I finally gave up. Just to let all you Raven fans know, The prophecy will air on June 4th, or at least according to TV Tome.

0-0-0-0-

Raven sat in the stands as Robin and Jinx began to fight. Jinx began to use innumerable amounts of hexes, but Robin managed to dodge all of them.

Robin shot 7 bird-a-rangs out. Knowing Jinx, she did her gymnastic back flips and avoided all of them. Robin placed his hand on his utility belt, trying to find more bird-a-rangs. But, he had run out of them.

He swore to himself as he saw a large flash of purple light flying toward him quickly. He was thrown back across the stadium. As he began to stand up, he felt a horrible pain in his side. Running his hand over his lower stomach, he felt a large jut out of his skin.

"Oh man, I think that fall broke my rib," he said as he struggled to stand up. He couldn't make it up onto his feet, but he saw Jinx heading towards him. Her smile said, "I'm going to finish you off now, making you regret the day you ever messed with a bitch like me". Robin went back to his belt, and found an electrical disk.

Looking at it, he said, "That'll definitely work." He aimed it at her, and then chucked it with all his might. Jinx stared at it as it approached her quickly. Her facial expression read, "YOU ASSHOLE!"

Robin sat there with a smile as she fell to the ground, her hair standing up straight. "I declare winner of Round 1, Robin!" He heard Wyatt shout.

"Robin," he heard. He turned his head and saw Raven standing on the sidelines. She walked out.

"What happened to your stomach?" she said worried. She placed her small hand on the area sticking out.

Robin winced slightly. "Just a little fracture, don't worry about it. I'm fine," He said as he tried to stand up, but would have ended up falling over again if Raven hadn't grabbed onto him.

She gently placed her hand over the cracked rib. "I'm going to heal it for you," she said softly.

"No, you won't have enough energy left for your battle with Control Freak. I'll just have the medical person take care of it." He tried to convince her out of it.

"Robin, the medical care person looks like she belongs on the cover of Playboy, and she has the brain of a 13-year old dumb blond. (A/N- no offense to any of the blondes reading this.) I think I can deal with just this," she said.

Robin then felt relief of pain in his side. Raven then let go of him, and backed away. They both walked off as they heard small amounts of clapping.

Robin and Raven went and sat where Raven had been sitting before. Robin looked at her, and she seemed kind of winded.

"Anything wrong?" he said worried.

She gave him half a fake smile. "I'm just a little tired," she said quickly, watching Terra and Elektrana take the field.

Robin gave her another concerned look. She saw it. "I'm fine. Don't worry; this has nothing to do with me healing you before."

Robin gave her a small smile. He looked out and saw Terra throwing huge boulders at Elektrana. Elektrana created a shield, making them bounce off.

Elektrana then ran. "Hmm, if I use that peace spell again, it'll make her fall asleep, making it easier for me to beat her."

Elektrana then stopped, and faced Terra. She lifted her arms up gracefully, and her eyes then turned neon pink with power. She began to repeat the incantation over and over again.

Pink bolts of magic seemed to sprout from her finger tips, and implanted themselves in Terra's chest.

Terra backed up surprised. Then it began to work. Drowsiness seemed to overtake her. She began to feel tingly all over.

As she looked over at Elektrana, who stood there smiling, she tried to ask her what she had done, all that came out was soft mumbles. Then she looked at her, and thought Elektrana was falling over, but then she realized that it was her that was falling over.

She hit the ground with an inaudible thud. Elektrana brought her arms down. She smiled. She then shot pink energy out of her hands. When the smoke cleared, terra lay there burned, while Elektrana sauntered off with a sultry smile on her face.

"Winner of Round 2 is Elektrana! Starfire, Gizmo, take your positions!" Raven sat back as she saw Starfire and Gizmo walk out onto the field. Starfire had her usual naïve grin on her face. Gizmo looked like he was about to hit someone. Starfire had this one made.

"Competitors ready? GO!" Raven heard Wyatt say over the loud speaker.

Raven saw Starfire eyes begin to glow, and soon enough, her laser beams began shooting out of her eyes and hands. As simple as that, Gizmo was down. This battle didn't last for more than one minute.

But Raven knew hers was going to be a little harder. Control Freak was a much bigger threat than when she really had to deal with him that night in the video store. She saw Starfire wave at everyone and take a bow.

Raven placed her head into her hand. "Typical," she thought to herself. Raven knew Starfire wasn't as dumb as she seemed. She did it to get a lot of attention. Boy, did it work!

"Winner of Round 3 is Starfire! Now for our Final battle, we have Raven vs. Control Freak. Please make your way to the center of the arena.

Raven stood up. Robin looked at her and said, "Good luck." She gave him a small nod as a thank you, and headed for the stairs.

When she reached the center of the stadium ground, she saw Control Freak, standing there laughing maniacally with his remote in his hand.

"Combatants ready? GO!" Wyatt said as Raven lunged toward Control Freak.

0-0-0-0-0-

Well, that's it for today. I hope you liked it. I'm probably going to start the next chapter because I all ready have it written. The battle between Raven and Control Freak is going to get good, and in the next round, 2 titans will battle it out, showing anger that the other hasn't seen yet. Will it be: Raven vs. Robin, Raven vs. Starfire, or Robin vs. Starfire? Hmm, you'll just have to come back and read a little more!

Oh, and for all of these reviewers who read my Danny Phantom story, I am sorry to say that I am discontinuing it for now, because I have absolutely no ideas for it. So, if anyone does, email me at (Don't ask what my address means)


	5. Raven's secret

Okay! I'm back, for all of those people who missed me. (Who doesn't miss the awesome author?) I've been getting a lot more reviews than I had expected. I knew that I could always count on you guys for support. There will be more Raven Robin fluff…in fact, there'll be some in this chapter. He he he! So, read on.

0-0-0-0-0-

Raven waved her arms out. She quickly cleared her mind of any unwanted things. Control Freak whipped out his magic remote control. Raven shook her head in disgust, and also in pity.

She then heard Wyatt yell into the microphone, "Combatants ready? GO!"

Control Freak swiftly aimed his remote at a pile of rocks. (Yes, I know. It's totally corny)

The rocks quickly had evil faces at them. They then began to fling themselves at Raven.

She rapidly brought up a barrier. The rocks bounced off. Raven then stuck her hand out of the shield. She lifted up stray cinderblocks Starfire had knocked out of the wall during her fight with Gizmo.

She belted it at control Freak. It hit him in the foot. He dropped to his knees. Growling at her, he then pointed his remote at another pile of rocks.

Raven was soon bombarded with rocks. It was taking a lot of energy to keep the shield up, but still having to pelting things at Control Freak was too much for her. She was still feeling weak from healing Robin. It had taken a lot more out of her than she had expected.

She had to drop the blockade. The rocks began to hit her, but she found another way to control them. She soon encircled _them_ in a barrier. They rolled around.

Control Freak stopped short, then swore to himself. Robin, up in the stands, felt like cheering.

Raven crossed her arms, and gave Control freak a small smart smile. He then shrugged. This would be all he needed.

He took the remote, laughing hysterically as he pointed it as a part of bleachers. They were surrounded in red. Raven, who saw them coming, grabbed more cinderblocks and began to pile Control Freak in them.

Control Freak, somewhat distracted by taking the bleachers, was surprised to see the cinderblocks pinning him to the ground.

He scowled, but stopped as he saw the bleachers begin to wrap themselves around the young empath.

Raven gasped as the bleachers wrapped around her legs. Knowing if this kept up the way it was, she realized she would end up becoming tangled in her cape. She unclasped it quickly, and threw it off to the side.

Sure enough, more bleachers wrapped around her waist. She was overcome by the weight of the metal, and dropped to the ground, trying to get up.

Robin gasped as he saw her fall and struggle. He hated to admit it, but something inside of him was beginning to click. He was feeling…new feelings for raven. Strange ones; ones he hadn't felt since he met Starfire.

Raven thrashed about. Luckily her arms were still free. She grabbed all the Rocks she could, and threw them at him. He was now up to his neck in rocks.

The bleachers soon wrapped tighter. She couldn't breathe. She took a deep breath in, but it never came out.

She knew she was going to pass out soon, so with all the strength she could muster, she picked up the largest cinderblock she saw, and repeatedly whacked Control Freak over the head with it. She felt like shouting when she saw him collapse in to the rocks, but she was beginning to feel dizzy. Two people rushed over, and began to try and cut the bleachers off. She wanted to tell them to hurry up, but black spots began to dance in front of her eyes. She looked up and saw Robin hovering above her. He gave her a worried look before everything became dark.

0-0-0-0-0-

When raven reopened her eyes, she found herself lying on her bed. She looked over and saw Elektrana reading a book. The sorceress quickly looked over, and her face became alert when she saw Raven awake.

"Raven," she said softly. She placed her book on her bed, and walked over. "Are you okay?"

Raven nodded. "What happened?" she said, not exactly remembering what had happened.

"Well, you were fighting with Control Freak. He wrapped a bunch of bleachers around you, causing you to collapse. You then hit him on the head with a cinderblock, which caused him pass out, making you the winner. But, you passed out soon after from lack of oxygen. You've been out for the past maybe 9 hours," Elektrana said motioning to the clock, which said 8:09.

She then added, "I have to go tell Robin you're awake. He was really worried," she said before she walked out.

Raven laid back against the pillows. Soon Robin came in. Elektrana stood at the door, and then said, "I'll give you guys some time alone."

Robin pulled up a chair, as Raven sat up.

"Are you feeling better?" Robin said softly.

Raven nodded. She felt the tension growing in the air.

Robin looked at her. "Are you up for a walk?"

Raven lowered her gaze. "Robin, I passed out. I didn't lose my legs."

Robin laughed. Raven stood up. She looked down, and felt like screaming when she saw her torn leotard.

She grabbed an extra cloak from her closet. She pulled it on, and they both walked out.

They walked along the beach that was located near the hotel.

"So, was there anything that you needed to talk about?" Raven said, the wind gently blowing her hair and cloak.

"Actually, yes," Robin said, as he bit his lip. He didn't know how to say it. "Raven, right now, I feel like an idiot doing this, because I've never done it before," he said as he stopped and looked into the large violet eyes.

"I've been feeling, well, feelings for you lately," Robin said as fast as he could without making any eye contact with Raven.

Ravens eyes opened widely. "Robin, I-I don't know what to say."

Robin laughed nervously. "Just say something so I don't feel like a complete whack job."

Raven looked at her feet. "Robin, I never thought I would be able to say this, but I have as well, even though it can never happen."

Robin looked at her strangely. "Why not? I like you, and I think you like me back," he said.

"You know that it'll never work out. I can't show love, and you're still in love with Starfire. I can feel it. Besides, you're willing to break Star's heart over this?"

Robin nodded. "Raven, I love you. Isn't that enough?" he said, beginning to wonder if he made the best choice by telling her this.

"I love you too. But…if you truly do, there's something you need to know," Raven said.

"It happened a long time ago," she said softly, not wanting to bring up the past, knowing what would happen if she did.

"What is it?" he said, knowing it must have upset her a lot.

"…about 6 months ago, Malchior came," she said, not making eye contact.

Robin felt his body tense. He couldn't believe it. That jerk showed his face- "Wait, I thought that Malchior was the dragon in disguise before when you got involved with that black magic," Robin said confused.

Raven shook her head. "He wanted me to believe that. I did for a while. That is, until I read the rest of the book. Rorek died, while Malchior lived. If it had been Rorek, he would've been dead. So, Malchior put a spell on himself to make himself look and sound like the dragon. I trapped him in the book, but he got out. He then came back to my room…" she said before her voice died.

Robin grabbed her by the shoulders. "What happened?" He then saw the two tears stream down her face.

"He came in. I got up, and was about to say something, but he shoved his hand over my mouth. He then placed a spell on me, so I had no control over my own body. So I lay there, feeling helpless, while he…he raped me. He later said he was doing it because he truly loved me, but he knew that he couldn't show it that other time, because there were to many other people. He said it was my fault that we couldn't be together then. He told me that I was a freak. He said no one would ever love me except him, which is why I should join him again," she said before she stopped.

Robin felt his mouth drop open. He opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped as Raven placed her head into her hands and ran back.

Robin stood there, frozen still. He had caused her all this pain; all by saying he loved her.

0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning, Robin and the other 3 finalists were called to main area to find out who was facing each other that day. Wyatt walked up smiling. "Well well well. We are all ready down to the final four people. I guess you guys are the best of the best; the best anyone has to offer. Now, for today's battles. First, we'll start with Elektrana vs. Robin, followed by Starfire vs. Raven." (the battle everyone has been waiting for. Oh, I wonder who'll win. Tough call. J/K)

They were placed in a small room with a mat for fighting on the ground. Before there match started, Robin looked over at Raven. They met eyes, but she quickly turned away.

He then faced Elektrana. She smiled. "Hey bird boy," she said softly as she walked up to shake his hand. They shook.

He then backed up and whipped out his Bo staff. "Ready? Go!" Wyatt shouted before they lunged at each other.

"Okay, I need to finish her off quickly before she has a chance to start spells," he thought to himself.

He dropped his staff, and placed his hand onto his utility belt. Pulling out two disks, he looked at them. "Perfect," he thought to himself.

He threw both of them at her and caught her off guard. One disk electrocuted her, as the other froze her.

She fell to the ground limply. "I declare the first final finalist Robin!" Wyatt shouted.

Robin quickly walked off, and stood at the wall leaning against it. Raven and Starfire took there positions. Star, for some reason, looked like she wanted to kill something, while Raven looked out of it. Robin knew that this was going to be an interesting match.

0-0-0-0-0-

I'm going to end it there for today, because 1.) My fingers hurt from typing for almost two hours straight, and 2.) The new TT episode is almost on, so I have to watch that. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!


	6. Surprise!

Wow, I feel like I haven't done this in almost two month. Gosh, could it be that I haven't? I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I needed a break, and then I started a new story. After that, I updated my other story. Now, this is the only story I haven't update, and as soon as I do, I begin the cycle of updating stories once again. Fun! Te he!

0-0-0-0-0-

Raven stood there before the battle was started. She then tried to find her center, but it was extremely harder than she thought. Then she realized she hadn't meditated since they left the tower, and even before that, she hadn't meditated two weeks before that. So, she hadn't meditated in almost a month. The bad part was that she had felt so many emotions over the past few weeks; pain, sadness, anger, happiness, even love.

She opened her eye. Before she tried again, Wyatt shouted "GO!" She had no idea what to do. She wasn't in enough control to do something well. In fact, she really didn't have any control.

Starfire then lunged at her, hand glowing with starbolts fury. She pinned Raven to the ground, as her hands began to burn through the elbow area of Raven's leotard. Robin watched, wondering what Star was doing.

Star looked down at Raven with a devious smile on her face. "I know what's going on," she said with an icy chill to her voice.

"What?" Raven said in pain.

"I saw you and Robin last night down by the pier. I know what you've done to him, and I won't let you finish it."

"Starfire, what are you talking about?" Raven said confused, still struggling. But the more she struggled, the harder Star pushed. She then dug her nails into the burns.

"I know that you put a spell on him, to take him away from me. You've always been jealous of me, for I am the prettiest, nicest, most popular person in Jump City. You, Raven? You're worthless. You're air. When Terra came, we should've have gotten rid of you and left her in your spot. At least she had a clue. But Raven? You're nothing to us. You will never be loved, especially from Robin," she said. Raven bit her lip. She wasn't feeling very confident at this point after remembering that horrific night with Malchior yesterday. Was Starfire right? Was she worthless? Mostly, did Robin not care about her?

At this point, Nevermore was full of chaos. Emotions were haywire and out of control. And now, it was beginning to take its effect on the young empath. Starfire began to laugh evilly, but she soon stopped. Raven's face had become blank; almost emotionless. Then, her body became unmoving. Raven then woke everyone up with a deafening, high-pitched scream.

Robin perked up. Something was wrong; very wrong. Starfire back up as Raven kept screaming. She then dropped her head as she stopped screaming. In a large flash, the normal dark bluish indigo cloak became blood red. As soon as the flash was gone, Raven looked up. He eyes now matched her cloak.

"Who's nothing now?" she said. Starfire backed up; knowing the damage Raven could do in her demon form.

A long black tentacle shot out from underneath her cloak and wrapped around Starfire's right arm. She gave Starfire a smile, as she slammed Starfire against the wall. Then another tentacle shot out, and soon wrapped itself around Star's left ankle. Raven picked Starfire up, and banged her down on to the ground. When Starfire was picked up, she was beginning to appear woozy. She began to breathe deeply, hoping it would stop. But tentacles shot out, and wrapped around her arms and legs, all parts.

Raven began to just crash her around. Then one long tendril of darkness slipped out, and gracefully wrapped around Starfire slender neck. It soon began to tighten. Star gasped for air, before she became limp.

"I declare the winner Raven!" Wyatt said. But Raven did not stop. Robin looked at the two. He knew he had to stop Raven, before she did something she would regret later.

He ran out onto the field since the match was over, and he threw Raven onto the ground. The tendrils soon retreated to under her cloak. Robin kept himself on top of her to prevent her from getting up.

"Get off me, you fool!" she shouted.

"No," Robin said strongly.

"You dare not listen to me, the daughter of the almighty demon Trigon?" Raven hissed.

"Yeah. Raven, this is not you. You don't like being the daughter of Trigon. In fact, it's the thing you hate the most, along with Beast Boy's jokes. You need to stop this. If you don't you'll hurt someone," he said, staring into the empty red eyes.

She gritted her teeth and began to breathe heavily. But then, the breaths became calmer and slower. She began to relax. She then blinked, and when she reopened her eyes, they were violet once more.

She looked around, and looked down at herself. Robin slowly got off of her. She stood up, gave him a small look before she walked out.

0-0-0-0-0-

Robin walked out little while after. He had to explain everything to Wyatt, who was extremely confused. He then managed to get Starfire out of unconsciousness. As soon as she was fully with it, he asked her quietly, "Star…what happened?"

She looked around. "Robin, I have no idea what has been happening. I remember waking up this morning, going to breakfast, and then it becomes cloudy. Then, next thing I know is I am here. What has happened?" she said.

"Nothing," Robin said. He knew she was telling the truth, which means someone took over her mind. Someone who dearly wanted to get Raven's innermost demon lose.

He walked out, his mind a jumbling mess. He had to find Raven, and fast. He needed to know some things.

He found her sitting on a picnic table, still in the red cloak. He sat beside her without saying a word.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I never meant to do it. It's-it's just that I couldn't stop from believing what she said. Plus, my emotions have been out of check lately, so…I just lost it all together."

"I understand that. The thing I want to know is what did star say to you?" he said looking into her eyes.

She stared back, and then dropped her head, almost in shame. "She told me I was jealous of her, which I am. She told me that I would never be loved, especially by you. She told me that I was worthless. The thing that makes me think…is that why did it bother me? If I was in my right mind, I would've shaken it off. But something aobut how she said it, it just made think she was right," Raven said.

"Raven, you yourself know that that's not true. If you were worthless, why would I care for you so much? And why would I care for you so much if no one would ever love you? You shouldn't be jealous of her, when she probably should be jealous of you," Robin said. Raven looked at him out of the corner of her eye, before she turned away and stood up.

Robin followed her. "The point is, is that I love you, and nothing will ever change that. I know you truly love me as well, because I can see it in your eyes."

She turned to him, with a sad look on her face. "I'm scared," she said softly.

"Of what?" he said almost silently, trying to imagine Raven scared.

"I'm scared…to love once more. I'm afraid I'll be betrayed again. I just can't do it," she said hurt.

Robin wanted to say something comforting, but he knew he should just leave it alone. All he did was wrap his arms around her. She then buried her face into his chest as she began to sob.

0-0-0-0-0-

Elektrana had decided to leave the whole demon subject alone because of a forewarning from Robin.

The next morning, she started to talk to Raven about the upcoming final battle. "So, are you excited?"

Raven turned seeming dazed. "About what?" she said monotonously.

"About the final competition. It's in two hours, and you're in it!" Elektrana said.

Raven's eyes opened widely. "Oh my gosh. I totally forgot about that. Wait… that means I have to face-"

"The winner of my match, Robin," Elektrana said with a sultry smile.

Raven stared at her. She couldn't face Robin. But little did she know that Robin was dealing with the same exact thing she was.

"I can't fight Raven!" he shouted. Cyborg just stared as Robin paced around raving meaninglessly like a lunatic.

"Man, you got to. You'd want her to face you like any one else, wouldn't you? She probably wants you to do the same thing. Besides, it's not like fighting with any one of us is any different. Or…is it?" Cyborg said.

Robin felt his cheeks redden. He cleared his throat nervously.

"It is. Aw, the two birds are now lovebirds. You finally told her, didn't you?" Cyborg said with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, yeah," Robin said. "I can't fight the girl that I love!" he said. Then there was a light tap on the door.

Cyborg got up and looked through the peephole. "Speak of the devil…literally," he said.

Robin whacked aside the head, hard. "Shut up, you idiot." He then opened the door to see Raven.

"Hey Raven. Feeling better, about, you know?" Robin implied.

She nodded. "Can I talk to you out here?" she said softly.

He nodded as he closed the door. "What is it?" he said.

"Look, I know that we have to battle each other in about an hour. This is going to be hard for us to battle each other, but I want you to fight me like you'd fight Slade. It's something I truly want. If you don't do it, I'll know that what I want truly doesn't matter to you," was all she said before she spun on her heel and headed back into her room. Robin stared at her. If he didn't fight her, she wouldn't trust him again. If he did, he had the chance of hurting her once more.

He walked back into his room quietly, unsure of what he should do.

0-0-0-0-0-

When everyone was assembled in the coliseum, Wyatt came down and grabbed a small microphone. "We are here to witness the battle between the two greatest warriors. First, we have Robin; who defeated Plasmus, Jinx, and Elektrana. And then we have raven, who came in first as they combatant who deserved it the most. She has defeated Speedy, Control freak, and most recently Starfire. They will battle today to find out who is the most earning of the title Champion of all Champions. Are our warriors ready? Then let this begin. 3…2…1 Go!" Wyatt said before he quickly ran off to the sidelines.

Raven and Robin walked up to each other, and shook hands. "You better fight me, robin," Raven said.

"If you'll do the same, then it'll be my pleasure," he said. She gave him a small smile before she nodded.

They then got into a battle stance and faced each other. Robin whipped out his staff, while raven's eyes became an eerie white color.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she shouted as she let a beam of energy spark out and fly towards Robin. It collided with him as he ran towards her. But a disk soon came out of the smoke cloud and hit Raven. Soon, they were up once more; Robin with many tears in his outfits, Raven with ice crystals covering her skin.

Raven unleashed a little more energy this time, and wrapped it around Robin. She swung him around, and then stopped short.

He shot a bird-a-rang with a string attached into the wall, where he soon flew, with Raven connected by the energy.

Once they were untangled, they both took a deep breath. Raven closed her eyes, and gathered together as much energy as she could. She would have to do this quickly before Robin had a chance to fight back. She then let go of all the energy and aimed it towards Robin. When the smoke cleared out, she saw Robin on the ground. "I announce the winner of the Battle Blitz, Raven!"

Raven looked around, as she saw people clapping. She had no idea what to do. She looked over at Robin, who was sitting up and clapping with a weak smile on his face. She then felt a tugging on her cheeks. She was smiling; genuinely smiling.

Wyatt walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tonight, a formal dinner shall be held in the winner's honor at 6:30 at the main hall. See you there." He said before walking away.

Raven walked over and pulled Robin to his feet. "I-uh- didn't mean to blast you that hard," she said blushing.

Robin shrugged. "A little rumble tumble never hurt a guy," he said as he draped his arm across her shoulder.

"They're never going to show each other how they actually feel," Elektrana said. She then felt an arm slip around her waist.

She turned and saw Cyborg standing there. She gave him a light punch on her shoulder. "Hey tin man!" she said.

"Hello, my little witch," he said giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"Do you know how much more they actually feel for each other?" she said.

He sighed. "Robin never admits anything. Raven's as stubborn as a Beast Boy about his tofu, which is really bad. It really won't get to that factor," Cyborg said.

"But what if some little witch happened to help it move along? She said, tapping her fingertips together.

"Why you little…" Cyborg said with a smile. "What are you planning?"

"Oh, you'll see tonight," she said with a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-

That night the party was fast moving. People were dancing, drinking like animals, and making out like mad. Beast Boy and Terra were drunk as hell; Star and Speedy were practically giving each other mouth- to-mouth on a back couch.

Meanwhile, Robin and Raven, and Elektrana and Cyborg were dancing. Elektrana was in a pale pink ballerina style dress that had many parts of the bodice either cut out, or blackened. Raven, on the other hand, was in a black halter dress with purple and blue glitter on it. Star was wearing a bright orange dress. When Robin first saw her, he thought she was naked. And Terra was wearing a red dress that was too short, too tight, too everything.

Elektrana looked at the clock. It was 8:27.Only three more minutes until the spell went into effect. She looked over at Robin and Raven. They were smiling at each other, but they weren't really into each other.

As she turned back to Cyborg, he smiled at her. "Tell me what you did," he asked.

"It's only a little truth spell. It'll make them do what they feel inside." She said. The clock soon chimed 8:30. She smiled happily. Raven and Robin looked at each other oddly. They backed away from each other, stared at each other for a moment, and then they did something no one had been expecting. It even made Cyborg gasp.

Robin wrapped his arms around her neck and she wrapped hers around his waist. Their lips then locked for a moment. They backed away, and looked at each other. As they blushed, they smiled. Their lips met then once again.

Elektrana felt herself smile. "You did a good thing," Cyborg said. Wyatt then tapped onto the microphone, and asked everyone to take their seats. They all did. He then said, "Will our two finalists please come and take a seat up here?" as he motioned to two fold-up chairs placed next to the podium.

Raven and Robin walked up to the stage, their hands intertwined with each others. They sat down. Wyatt then began to talk about the happiness and fun they had had in the past two weeks.

"This'll be something we will all remember. And now, will Robin please step forward?" Robin got up, and walked over to the podium. "Robin, I am happy to present you with this award for being the runner-up in the championship that took place earlier today."

Robin graciously took it, and he then shook Wyatt's hand. "And now, I will ask the winner, Raven, to come over here," Wyatt said, looking at the girl. She stood up, and walked over.

"This girl is one of the most amazing people I have seen in a while. She is able to do anything she sets her mind to, and she exceeds at it. She can also handle anything the world has to throw at her, even this tournament. But she's one girl I don't want to get angry!" Laughs came from the audience.

"And now, I am honored to present her the best award she will ever receive," he said. She looked at Robin, who gave her a thumbs up.

When she looked back, Wyatt was facing her. She then saw his eyes flash from black to a pale blue. She shook her head. "What's going on?" she thought to herself.

"Raven, you're award is…" he said. He then stopped. Raven felt her breath catch in her throat. Her stomach then revolted in disgust. The young boy's image seemed to peel away to reveal someone she never wanted to see again.

Robin thought his mind was beginning to play tricks on him. He thought he just saw the boy disappear to reveal…to reveal Malchior.

"Have you missed me, sweet goddess?" Malchior said, stroking Raven's cheek.

"Don't ever touch me again," she said slapping his hand away.

"Your prize raven, is me," he said. "This whole thing was planned It was only because I knew you'd win, bringing you away from friends, making it easier for me to take you," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist tightly. She tried to pull him off. She then looked to Robin for help.

He ran over, and tried to pry his arm off of Raven. Malchior saw him. "You will not love me, but you will love the wimp?" he said.

"I'd love anyone over you," she said with a jaw clenched.

Malchior pointed his fingers in Robin's direction. Two sparks of a pale purple color shot out and into Robin. He soon fell onto the ground as his body became numb. "This must be the spell he used on Raven," he thought to himself. He, now, had no control over his body. He looked out, and saw Cyborg and Elektrana king their way towards the stage, ready to take this guy down.

Malchior saw this as well. He pulled out a small syringe filled with a brown liquid. He gently shook it and then shoved it into Raven's back. "Made the potion my self," he whispered into her ear.

Her mouth opened widely in pain. The sharp pain soon distributed itself throughout her entire body. Then, the feelings became fuzzy. She took a deep breath in, but didn't remember letting it out. The people in front of her began to swirl and become darker and darker…until there was nothing but black.

Robin saw Raven feet slip from holding her up as she fell into Malchior's full grip. Cyborg and Elektrana were climbing onto the stage. Elektrana went to help Robin, as Cyborg charged towards Malchior. But before he managed to get there, Malchior and raven evaporated into a swirl of bluish colored smoke.

As Robin realized that Raven was gone with the one man she hated the most, as did he, he saw the ground get closer and closer to his eye sight until everything around him became black.

0-0-0-0-0-

How's that for a major turn of events! Wow. My arms are killing me from typing for the past 4 hours straight. I know that I at light speed in this chapter. But, I just didn't think I could leave you knowing that this big of an event was coming along; especially since I don't update that quickly. So, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I also know that Elektrana and Cyborg's relationship came out of nowhere, but I wanted to start it in this chapter. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR DIE!


	7. Crash and Burn

I have to get better on updating my stories. I've been on a one-shot streak lately, writing 3 in a row! Oh well. I couldn't believe how many reviews I had last time that I updated. I recently hit the 50 point mark. I was so happy.

* * *

Robin was in darkness. "Robin…Robin," he heard coming from above him. He opened his eyes slowly, not prepared for the bright lights. His head was in Elektrana's lap. She was staring down at him with a worried look on her face.

Robin quickly sat up, happy to have the feeling back in his body. He looked around as everything that had happened came rushing back to him. "Seems like they just… disappeared," Cyborg said, examining the scene.

Meanwhile, Starfire was dragging up a totally wasted Beast Boy and Terra. "I don't care if they melted into the floor! How we are going to find them is the real question," Robin spat standing up, and wlaking over towards Cyborg.

"I don't know. The only one who knows how to do that is Raven," Cyborg admitted.

"Then aren't you lucky you have me on your side?" a voice said from behind them. They both turned and looked at a smiling Elektrana who had her hands on her hips.

"You can find her?" Robin pleaded.

Elektrana nodded simply. "But, I need something of hers, well, something she touched," Elektrana answered.

They thought clueless for a minute until Starfire noticed a bobby pin on the chair Raven had sat on before. Raven had used it in her hair earlier. She grabbed it and handed it to Elektrana. Elektrana clutched it in her hands as she stood where Malchior and Raven had been last.

She closed her eyes slowly. When she reopened them, they were pink. "_Tráigame la muchacha perdida_," she chanted. (French- Bring me the lost one)

A few moments later a tube of pink energy surrounded the girl. Her hair flew up like a flame. But you were still able to see her grit her teeth and shut her eyes in pain.

When the energy finally fell apart, Elektrana fell backwards into Cyborg's arms. "She's-she's in one of the rooms in the place. I can't tell which one but she's still here," Elektrana said weakly.

Robin squared his jaw. "Okay, team. We've got to save her. So, we can drop Terra and Beast Boy off in their rooms and change into our normal outfits. Then, we'll just have to check every single room until we find her. We want to find her quickly, but we don't want to pass over her by mistake. Got it?' Cyborg, Elektrana and Starfire nodded. They then separated and began to look.

* * *

Raven came to very slowly. She still felt some what drowsy from whatever she'd been drugged with. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't see. She then realized that she had a cloth covering her eyes tightly. She felt rough rope tied around her wrists and felt what seemed to be masking tape over her mouth.

"Looks like someone finally woke up," she heard a familiar voice say. It was…him. Raven wanted to break through the ropes and go strangle him.

"You're speechless to see me. Oh, I knew you loved me," Malchior said.

This voice drove Raven out of her skin. It made it tingle with anger, and, she had to admit, fright.

"But don't worry. We'll soon be together forever, with no way for the Bird Boy to interrupt," Malchior hissed.

Raven froze at the mention of Robin. She wanted to tell Malchior not to touch him, and then, the tape was ripped off her mouth. "I like hearing your voice," Malchior said.

When it finally clicked for Raven, she knew that she could use her powers. She opened her mouth but was interrupted. "Not that you can use your powers. There's a spell that gives the more powerful magic user total control, and I'm stronger than you. You're helpless for now," Malchior whispered, his hot breath on Raven's neck.

"Why did you come back again?" Raven snarled.

"I missed you. And as soon as I heard that you were falling head over heels with the Wonder Boy, I had to intervene. You always have been, and always will be mine. No one else can have you. This is where my next plan comes into play. Don't worry, it's to die for," Malchior chuckled.

"What?" Raven exclaimed.

"It's going to be pretty explosive when we perish as lovers," Malchior finished.

* * *

Robin ran into rooms wildly, running through. He'd already checked most of the competitors' rooms and found nothing.

It then hit him. "Wait, he'd probably be…in "Wyatt's" room. Why would he go into another person's room?" Robin said as he ran out.

The problem? He had no idea where Wyatt's room had been. He pulled out the radio. "Titans, does anyone have any idea where "Wyatt's" room might have been. I have feeling that's where he might be," Robin said into the small microphone.

He stopped as he waited for an answer. "Uh, I think it might have been near Beast Boy and Aqualad's room." Cyborg voice rasped in.

"Cy, meet me there," Robin said as he slipped the radio back into his pocket and took off running. He only hoped he'd find her before something really bad would happen.

Meanwhile, Raven was utterly confused about what Malchior was blabbering on and on about. "What in the world are you talking about? Just tell me," Raven pleaded.

"This room is set to explode in five minutes." Malchior said.

"Why?" Raven asked angrily.

"If you won't come to me in the real world, I will force you to be with me in death," Malchior said.

Raven stopped before she took a deep breath. "Malchior…I love you. I always have, and I always will. I never loved him. I only loved him because I was waiting for you to return to me once again," Raven said.

Malchior looked at her strangely. "What did you just say?" he whispered.

"You heard me. I said that I loved you. I've just been waiting for the correct time to tell you, and I thought that this was a great time to tell you," Raven said in a husky voice.

Malchior crouched down beside her. "Do you truly mean that?"

"Of course," she uttered.

Malchior smiled like he had won. He undid the rope that had been wrapped around her wrists. He then untied the cloth that had blindfolded her. He grabbed her hands helping her to her feet. Raven smiled at him

Then, out of nowhere, Raven pushed her lips against his.

* * *

"Okay, so open the door," Robin told Cyborg.

"Are we sure they're in there?" Cyborg persisted.

"Does it really matter?" Robin pointed out.

Cyborg shrugged as he kicked the door open. Robin felt his heart stop beating as he saw Raven lip locked with Malchior.

* * *

Ooooohhhhh, I know all of you were surprised by that. And probably some of you have all ready figured the whole thing out by know, right? Anyway, I hope you liked it, even though it was kind of short compared to other chapters I've written. So, tell me.


	8. The Blowout

Yeah, I'm here. I know many of you were put off by Raven kissing Malchior, but you'll find out what happened in this chapter. Oh, and I finally updated my KND story. HURRAH!

**O – O – O – O – O – O **

Robin felt like his heart was being sucked straight out of his body. Seeing a girl who had been there so many times for you and you had finally admitted your feelings for each other earlier that night in a lip lock with a wizard who broke her heart and raped her wasn't a very nice sight.

Robin felt like he could not speak. "Raven, w-why?" was all he could get out. Raven pulled away from Malchi0or as she heard the Boy Wonder ask.

She placed her hand on her shapely hip. "Come on Robin. Did you honestly think I would love you when I can be with the first person who actually understood me? Sure, you understand me now more than anyone, but look how long it took you? We've known each other for almost 5 years, and you didn't understand who I actually was until about two weeks ago after the card game. Malchior, he loved me when no one else would," she said with a smile as she placed her arm around Malchior's neck. In return, he wrapped both of his arms around her and brought her into a long deep kiss.

Robin just looked at her. As they broke it, she smiled deviously. "You're not going to cry, are you?" she asked softly.

Robin felt like he was on fire with embarrassment but at the same time he felt like he was freezing from disappointment. He backed up slowly. He took a deep breath.

"Are you coming home with us?" Robin asked.

Raven shook her head. "I'm resigning from the Titians to be with my true love. You understand, don't you?" she said.

"Of course," he said, jaw straining. She then waved her hand as if shooing them away. Robin stormed out followed by Cyborg.

Robin began to walk out after radioing all the people in the small hotel to get out and leave.

"Man, are you okay?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Robin muttered.

"No, you're obviously not. I don't know why she'd do that," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, well, neither do I. But you know what? I really don't care anymore. If she's happy with him, fine." Robin said practically shouting.

Cyborg decided it was best to leave him alone. He stared at the people who were exiting the building. As Elektrana's eye caught his, she gave him a hopeful smile. But unfortunately, all he could do was shake his head in sadness.

**O – O – O – O – O – O **

Raven pulled herself away from Malchior as soon as Robin walked out. She wiped her lips on the back of her hand violently. She could really use some mouthwash right about now.

"Now, was that so hard?" Malchior asked her softly.

Raven whipped around. "Yes…it was. That was probably the most disgusting thing I have ever had to live through," she snapped at him.

He looked extremely confused. "But I thought…What about what you said?" he questioned.

"Malchior, it was all a lie!" she said throwing her hands up. "I only did it to get Robin out of here so he wouldn't be hurt. I hate you. I will never love you. Besides, why would I go from wanting to shred you into pieces to wanting to make out with you like that?" Raven said snapping her fingers.

Malchior's face contorted with anger. "Why you little bitch!" he said, outstretching his fingers towards her. Black chains of magic sprouted out and pulled Raven backwards. They threw her against the wall before she bounced of and fell to the ground. The chains sunk into the ground, pulling tighter.

"That'll teach you to toy with my feelings," Malchior whispered to her, standing above her.

Malchior then heard enormous amounts of rattling. "It's time," he said softly, grinning from ear to ear.

Malchior laid down next to her. As raven heard the first explosion go off, she smiled to herself. Malchior was going to die, and Robin wasn't going to be harmed. Debris began to fall around her as the second explosion went off.

Smoke filled the room followed by her lungs as she began to cough immensely. She tried her best to cover her mouth, but it soon failed.

An explosion went off near them. Flames erupted and made their way towards them. Raven felt her left arm starting to become a little too hot.

She thought it was going to be easier to go down like this, but she was in so much pain. The smoke filled her lungs, but as she coughed, only more made its way into her lungs. She couldn't breath and was beginning to get dizzy. The smoke began to burn her eyes as well. As everything began to thump with pain, she actually felt herself cry for the first time in a while. The cool tears felt like ice against her burning face. She laid her head on the ground in defeat as she began to sob. "Robin…help me," she cried.

Meanwhile, Cyborg stood there against the building as Robin and Starfire tried to wake up Terra and Beast Boy from their drunken…"slumber".

Elektrana came and leaned against the building next to him. "I can't believe it," she said shaking her head.

"I know. One minute, they couldn't be apart, the next, she's making out with a wizard who was trapped in a book," Cyborg said shrugging.

Elektrana laid her head against the bricks. She heard a loud noise come from within the building. She listened harder, but when nothing came, she thought she had imagined it.

But when she heard an even louder one, she knew something was not right. She turned to Cyborg. "Cy, I think that there's something going on in there," she said worried. He looked at her. He then turned and stared at the building. He looked back at her wondering what she was talking about.

Elektrana then placed her hand over her mouth. Cyborg gazed at her peculiarly, but when she pointed to the hotel, he knew something was wrong. When he turned, he saw small flames coming from one of the windows. And he was pretty sure that was where Raven and Malchior were last.

"Robin!" he shouted. Robin turned around. Cyborg pointed to the burning area. "I think Raven's in there," Cyborg said.

Robin shrugged. Cyborg grabbed him by the shoulder. "She may have admitted she doesn't love you, but she's still our friend. You're saying you're most likely going to leave her there?" Cyborg asked.

"What if she's not in there?" Robin asked defensively.

"Yeah, but what if she is?" Cyborg pointed out.

"Look, I'm sorry…" Robin said, but trailed off as he heard something. His breath caught in his throat as he realized it was someone shouting his name. "Oh god," he said, knowing he knew that scream.

His eyes went big. He shook his head in disbelief. He took a deep breath, and held his cape up in front of him. He walked over and swallowed his fear. He then burst in.

He ran in, trying to get her as fast as possible. He soon found the door due to the smoke coming from the bottom. He kicked it down. As he saw the large flames, he only hoped he wasn't too late.

**O – O – O – O – O – O **

Ooh. Major cliffhanger. You guys are going to hate me for this, right? I knew it! Hah! And now you know the whole kiss was fake. SO, tell me what you thought please!


	9. Lifeless

I know I couldn't leave you hanging that long, and besides, I couldn't leave myself hanging either. I got a lot of reviews which I was really happy about. Anyways, you guys have to know that I always leave cliffhangers. It's what I do, and it keeps people coming back. It's not that I don't like you; it's a habit of mine.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Robin looked around the room. It was orange and black. The wall had become brown, which reminded him of burnt toast. He shook his head, wondering why he was thinking of toast when Raven might be burnt to a crisp now.

He took a deep breath of oxygen and held it in before running into the building warily. He scanned the room. Right now, it looked like it went on for miles, but it had seemed so small before.

He then saw her on the ground on her stomach. Her left arm was placed on the arm of what looked like it had been Malchior, but was now a blackened…thing. Robin rushed over and picked her up. Her face was smudged with ash, an area of her hair was singed, and her black dress had burned up to right under her butt, leaving her legs slightly burned.

He thought his lungs were going to burst soon. He had to open his mouth and get something in there. As the taste of the smoke filled his mouth,he ran towards the door, but a large wall of flames blocked it. He had no idea what to do. So he did what any 17 year old boy would do when they were faced with a problem; run through it headfirst. With a cry of desperation, he ran through it, holding Raven against him protectively.

They burst through the door. When they managed to escape the flames, Robin, who was in pain now, realized that Raven was now half- awake. "Robin, I'm so sorry. I had to do it though," she said.

"Raven, I understand," he said softly, feeling like he had to answer her.

"I'll always hate myself for giving in, but I just wanted to protect you," before she went unconscious again, laying her head on his shoulder.

Robin looked at her as he kicked the main door open. He felt his legs begin buckle and weaken. Cyborg and Elektrana ran over. Robin thrust the empath into Cyborg's arms as he began to feel himself let go. He felt tired as he saw the ground come towards him and then turn black.

O – O – O – O – O – O

They had managed to return to Titans Tower as fast as possible. Elektrana had come with Cyborg, for Starfire and Beast boy were still out of it, and he had two of his friends in danger.

As they returned, Elektrana grabbed Robin while Cyborg grabbed Raven. He showed her to the medical room as Beast Boy and Starfire made their way out of the car.

Elektrana laid Robin on a bed as Cyborg began to hook Raven up to machines. "So what's wrong with her?" Elektrana said, not knowing what to do with Robin.

"She breathed in a little too much smoke. I've got to get it out of her so she can begin to heal herself," Cyborg said scratching his head in wonder.

"Wait, I can help," Elektrana volunteered. Elektrana walked over to Raven as Cyborg stepped back. She placed her hands on her chest, one under each breast.

Her eyes began to glow their usual neon pink color as she dug her fingers deeper into Raven torso. Cyborg watched in amazement as large clouds of smoke billowed out of Raven's body.

As soon as Elektrana was sure that that was it, she removed her fingers. She pointed to Robin, who Cyborg had connected to the machines. "Should I do the same to him?"

Cyborg nodded just trying to be on the safe side. Elektrana repeated the process, but much less smoke came out of Robin compared to Raven.

"I don't know what happened in there. I have no idea how to treat them," Cyborg said, placing the thing that measure heart beat onto Robin's well-defined chest.

"What the hell happened? I feel like I was run over by a truck," the occupant of the other bed said, slowly sitting up and rubbing her head.

"RAVEN!" Cyborg and Elektrana said smiling. They ran over to the empath's bed.

"Raven, we're so glad to see you alive," Elektrana said.

"Yeah, and not in a French with a psychopathic wizard who tried to kill you before," Cyborg added, later receiving a loud smack from Elektrana.

"Well, I have to say its good to be alive and not being burned like a piece of Beast's Boy tofu," Raven said with a small laugh. Her smile disappeared. "Where is he?" she asked meekly.

Elektrana and Cyborg's faces became sad. They moved back so that Raven could see the Boy Wonder.

Raven sat up and just stared for a minute, hoping that she'd wake up from this horrible dream soon. But it never came.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Robin, however, was trapped. He ran, trying to escape it. But it just kept following him. The laugh, followed by a scream. He knew the laugh. It was Malchior's, followed by Raven's scream.

Then, everything stopped. Everything appeared hazy for a moment before it began to clear away. When Robin looked around, he saw it. It was the same thing he had seen before. It was Raven, trapped in the burning building, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get in.

But she was conscious, screaming and crying. Robin sat there listening in agony until the screaming faded out slowly until there was nothing.

Robin felt himself be able to move again. He ran over to where Raven had lay before, but she was gone. When he looked up, he saw Raven and Malchior locking lips again. And then, the whole thing began to replay, like a bad movie with no stop button.

O – O – O – O – O – O

Raven sat there as Elektrana sat next to her. "It will be okay," Elektrana tried to comfort her.

"I wish I could believe you. I wish I could do something to help, though. You know, heal him," Raven said. She had healed herself very soon, so she had no energy left.

"You can't do that. You could kill yourself in the process. Robin will be fine," Elektrana said soothingly.

"How do you know? It's my fault," Raven snapped angrily.

"Raven, calm down. Robin will make it out just fine, I promise. It's not your fault," Cyborg said walking into the room, checking Robin's vital signs.

"What if he doesn't?" Raven said softly. Just like that, almost on cue, Robin's heart beat flat-lined.

O – O – O – O – O – O

What? You thought that I was going to talk about cliffhangers but not leave you with one? Ha! Fat Chance! I was going to just leave you by saying "Robin…" but that would be even more agony. Not that this isn't all ready. I'm sorry that my chapters have gotten a lot shorted, but I don't like squeezing everything into one chapter anymore. It gets confusing, especially when I want to refer back to chapters. Anyway, please tell me what you thought, and please don't kill for the cliffhanger!


	10. Trapped

I'm happy you guys have been bearing with me through my writer's block, so, I thought I'd update now. Many of you REALLY were not happy with the cliffhanger, which all I can do for that is smile. I always leave cliffhangers, it part of my writing style. Although, I decided to give you a break, which means that there most likely will not be a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. Happy? See, I blew it all for you. I hate it.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O

"So, how long has she been like this?" he asked.

Cyborg shrugged. "She was trapped in a burning building for a while, what do you expect?"

The teen nodded. "How long has she been in a coma?"

"I think it's up to two weeks now. I lost track," Cyborg said scratching his head.

"It's two and a half weeks," Elektrana interrupted.

"So, do we know what's going on with her?"

Elektrana cocked her head to the side. "I've been sensing that she has had many, many horrific nightmares, like she's trapped in a dream, with no way out," the witch nodded.

Elektrana had been searching for some way to see what she was seeing in her dreams. And she had. It wasn't pretty.

"What are these about?" the young man asked.

Elektrana took a deep breath. "She woke up, but you were still unconscious. And she kept blaming herself. She then sees what you're thinking while you're in a coma, and want to get you out of it. But I told her she couldn't, while she actually could. And then, she watched you die," she said softly to Robin.

Yes, Robin was all right. But Raven was not. Raven hadn't woken up yet. (A/N- the whole last chapter after Raven woke up was a dream of Raven's while she was in a coma. Robin's not dead.)

Robin had woken up only about a week after what happened. He had managed to only breathe in some of the smoke, and since Elektrana had managed to take it out, he suffered minor injuries.

Robin nodded to her answer. "Okay, that's all I wanted to know. Cyborg, would you mind stepping out for a minute? I need to talk to Elektrana," Robin said to the half-robot.

Cyborg nodded and walked out. Elektrana gave Robin a strange look. "What's going on?"

Robin smiled weakly. "Look, Elektrana, I know this really isn't the time for it, and the last time I did this, I regret. But I have this feeling that I'll be doing the right thing when I do this," Robin said.

Elektrana was lost. "Huh?" she asked.

"Elektrana, you have helped us so much since you met Raven. You've helped her, you've helped me, hell, you've even helped Cyborg. And I have to say that I feel that this is in order," Robin said softly.

Elektrana stared at him as he pulled out a small radio. "You've got to be kidding me," she said as she saw it.

Robin shook his head. "Would you be interested in joining the Teen Titans?" he asked.

Elektrana smiled. She nodded. "Then, Elektrana, this belongs to you," he said as he placed the small radio in her hand.

"Thank you Robin," she said.

"Hey Cyborg, you can come in now. You don't have to press your ear to the door anymore," Robin called with a smile.

The door swung open to reveal a blushing Cyborg. "So what was that about?" Cyborg asked.

"I guess your ear against the door didn't work," Robin said.

Elektrana laughed. She showed him the small radio. "Meet the new Titan," she said.

Cyborg yelled as she threw her arms around him. Robin smiled, feeling sad as they left. He looked at the girl still lying in the bed.

The sheets outlined her thing frame. He sighed and sat down. As his elbows met his knees and his chin met his palms, he frowned.

So many thoughts rushed into his head. If only he had been faster. If only he had stopped Malchior. If only he hadn't gotten upset at her. If only he hadn't fallen in love her. If only…

He sat there for a few minute, just watching her. She was beautiful. Not like Starfire, who had this commercial, model beauty. Raven had this mysterious, almost goddess-like beauty. Starfire was tall, thin, and a slight hourglass shape.

Raven, on the other hand, wasn't taller than he was, for one thing. And if you compared her Star, she was much thinner. Take a look at her arms once in while and you'll see. And if you were lucky enough to see her without the cloak on, you saw the curves.

Robin shook his head trying to stop himself. But it was so hard. He was head over heels in love…but he wasn't sure if she was. It always nagged him. He was always wondering if Raven was in love with him. Sure, they had kissed. But he and Starfire had done that so many times, and his love with her faded away- wait.

What if that happened to Raven and his love? Would it just fade away if they admitted they were in love with each other? Was even right for love, or was he just not capable of it?

He had to get out of here. He had to punch something; get rid of all he anger and stress within. He stood up slowly and walked towards Raven.

He smiled at her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Before he stood up, he whispered "I love you Raven, and I always will. Don't forget that."

As he started out, he thought he heard something, but he shook his head and opened the door. But he was wrong. "Richard."

O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Hahahaha! I thought that that would be a very sappy ending. Next chapter is my last one. Very sad. Oh, and I figure some of you will ask this, but robin and Elektrana weren't flirting. They are…well very close friends. (Although I thought they might look cute together, after Raven of course.) Oh, and do you like her becoming part of the team. Let me know!


	11. Epilogue

Here it is, my epilogue. I am hoping, praying that after this chapter I will reach the sought after 100 review mark. So if you are reading this and you haven't reviewed yet…please review! I am begging you! And, after I finish this, I am going to start working on m next story. Someone asked me to do a sequel to this, but I don't have any ideas for it. If you really want one, send me a review. (Another way to get to 100 reviews!)

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Raven sat on the rooftop, looking down to the water. IT looked so peaceful, so calm. She had been awake for almost three days now, and everything was beginning to become normal again. She was thrilled when she found out about the new Titans, but every time she became happy, it just seemed to die and she couldn't figure out why.

She sighed as she pulled her knees closer to her. Her cloak was draped around her, almost protecting her from the outside world.

As she sat their, she tried to think of a time when she a genuinely happy. It never came to her. There was never a time that she could admit that she had laughed honestly, or just felt cheerful. Of course, she was happy when she kissed Robin, but she later found out that a spell had put on her, making her forget about anything that had been bothering. But that was artificial happiness.

While she sat there thinking she felt area of moistness on her cheeks. She gingerly ran her hands over it, only to find out that it was tears. She gasped. She hadn't cried in such a long time. And she was so sad right now, she didn't even realize it. She bit her lip as sobs threatened to pour out. They soon overcame her and she placed her hands over her eyes.

Robin stood, leaning against the door. She wasn't Raven right not. She was emotional, vulnerable, like a normal girl. He wanted to help her so much.

Raven's sobs soon quieted. She wiped her eyes on the back of her leotard. She placed her hands against her eyes, almost trying to stop them from crying. She took a deep breath. When she finally opened her eyes, she noticed someone was next to her. "Robin," she said softly.

He smiled. "How long have you been up here?" she asked, trying to sound as monotone as possible.

He gave her this look. "Long enough," he said. She realized he had been up here watching her sob, watching her break down.

"I must look like shit right now," she said.

Robin gave small laugh. "I really don't care, because I think when you cry, it's good," he admitted. Raven cocked her eyebrow at him. "Raven, when you cry, you're showing the world that you're normal. You saying to your father, you can't hold me down, you can't stop me from showing emotions. You're basically saying, I'm human, big deal," he explained.

She nodded. "So, what's bothering you?" he asked.

"For the first time in my life, I realized that I have never been genuinely happy," she said.

"Well, have you been somewhat happy?" he asked.

Raven nodded. "But all the times I was, I was with you," she admitted.

"What, you're saying that's a bad thing?" he asked. Raven half-smiled.

"The point is, is that you are the major thing that makes me happy. But I just am so sad right now. I can't figure out why," she said.

Robin placed her small hand in his. "Raven, when I woke up knowing that you were hanging on by a thread, all I wanted to do was to get you out of there and put myself there. I wanted you to stop suffering. But when you opened those amazing eyes of yours, I felt like I was in heaven, because I knew that you were okay, and you were going to be all right. I will always be there for you Raven. Even if we end up just being best friends for the rest of lives, not that I'm saying I'd enjoy that, I will be there when you need me, because I love you. You do know that don't you?" Robin asked.

Raven smiled as she blushed. She kissed him on the cheek. "Of course I do, and I will always love you."

There were a few moments of silence, before Robin decided to put his input in. "So, you swear that you never, ever felt one thing for Malchior?" Robin asked.

Raven looked at him before she decided that this could be fun. "Well, when you put it that way, I did like one thing," she admitted.

Robin froze. He had expected her to laugh at this, not say that she had! "And what was that?"

"Well, he is an amazing kisser. That French, wow," she said.

Robin began to get angry. "And you're saying that I'm not?"

"You kiss like a three year old, Robin," Raven said.

"And, what do you suppose I could do about this problem Doctor Raven?" he asked.

"You know how they say it…practice makes perfect," she said grinning deviously.

As the two fell into embrace, Elektrana, who was supposed to get them for dinner, stood there smiling.

"Did you put another spell on them?" Cyborg asked as he approached to see what the hold up was.

Elektrana shook her head. "No. They don't need my magic any more. They've seen and gripped the true magic. That magic is now inside their hearts, and that's all there is to it," she said as she walked away.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

Boohoohoohoo! It's over. It's all over. Anyway, I hope that didn't sound too corny. Have you realized that Elektrana is always there? It seems that she's always spying on them, but that's not it. She's just one of the main characters.

So, that's the epilogue. Now, I'd like to thank all the reviewers of this story.

_**Raven-Yumichick**_

_**Daughter of Life and Death**_

_**Titanfan**_

_**Shopaholic11692**_

_**Ceanasai Dar Tine**_

_**Umbra Puella**_

_**Juliachan**_

_**Reggie Tuesday**_

_**Betrayed05**_

_**Chica de los ojos café (I just figured out what that meant. Boy, I'm really slow!)**_

_**Softballtitan009**_

_**Darkofthenight**_

_**Tecna**_

_**Darkfirebird1423**_

_**Sprox**_

_**Tira's host**_

_**Crimsonshootingstar1**_

_**Kkori**_

_**Evilsangle**_

_**Rinagurl13**_

_**Revolver Ocelot**_

_**Animeroxz**_

_**Shaodwcat2132**_

_**AzngrlQT**_

_**Mirumo**_

_**Ravenroxz22**_

_**LCO100**_

_**NightmareDeath**_

_**Viperdarkness **_

_**IXPokedXMrXBurnsXandXlived**_

_**Wolfdogcat41**_

_**Lolopixie**_

_**Gilraen Luinwe**_

_**Pureangel86**_

_**Raven1777**_

_**RedneckJessi**_

_**IrisNight**_

_**SPEEDYGURL**_

_**Dark Shadows**_

_**Delirium24**_

_**Titans Lover**_

_**Jessica**_

Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through the entire thing, especially that major writer's block I had there for a while. And remember to read my next story!


End file.
